Batman vs Bane
by TheMegaWriter
Summary: My version of the Knightfall story. Can Batman defeat his toughest enemy yet? Or will Bane break him?
1. Chapter 1

Gotham was happy place when Batman around. He stop all crime and save all live but villains dont like that. They want to rob and kill. Batman stop them all time cause he Hero of Gotham. Then villain known as Joker hear about man in prison named Bane.

"HARLEY! WE MUST STEEL PLANE NOW!" Joker say. "WHY?" ask Harley Quin. "CAUSE WE MUST FIND BANE! HE WILL DEFEET BATMAN!" Joker say. So Joker Harley and Joker Goon head of to airport to take plane.

Batman learn about this. "ROBIN!" he say in Batcave "IT TIME TO CRIME FIGHT!" "IS JOKER ON THE LOSE?' Robin ask and Batman nod. Batman and Robin go in Batmobile and drive way. On way they are attack by Man Bat.

"SCEETH!" Man Bat say as fly down at Batmobile. "Man Bat make us late to stop Joker plan!" Robin say worryed. "I know! We must battle fast!" Batman say "Use Batjetpack Robin!" Robin does and fly toward Man Bat. Man Bat breath fire at Robin but Robin get way from fire.

'Hurry Robin!" Batman say. Man Bat sudden knock off Robin Batjetpack! "SHIT!" Batman say as Robin fall to road. Batman about to save Robin when Deadshoot shoot Robin in air killing him. "DEADSHOOT YOU SON OF BITCH! I IS HAVE REVENGENCE!" Batman yell in anger.

Man Bat swoop at Batman but Batman kick Man Bat in face. Man Bat fall on ground. Deadshoot shoot at Batman but Batman duck. "TODAY YOU DIE LIKE ROBIN!" Deadshoot say as laugh and shoot. Batman use Batsheild to deflect bullet. "I BRING JUSTICE TO YOU NOW DEADSHOOT!" Batman yell.

"NO CHANCE!" Deadshoot say as run way. Batman try and follow but Deadshoot gone. Batman so angry he forget about Joker plan. "I FIND YOU DEADSHOOT AND I DEFEET YOU!" Batman say. He not know that distract him is Deadshoot plan so Joker can get Bane.

Batman call Alferd. "ROBIN DEAD! TRACK DEADSHOOT!" Batman say. "Deadshoot at museum." Alferd say "This may be trap!" "I NOT CARE IF TRAP!" Batman say "I BRING DEADSHOOT DOWN TOONIGHT! HE IS PAY FOR ROBIN MURDER!"

At the museum there is trap. Deadshoot King Tut Killer Croc and Mr. Froze are wait for Batman. "He will angry!" Deadshoot say "Prepare for Batman rampage!" Then Deadshoot get kick in balls by Batman. "IT BAT!" King Tut say and run way like pussy. Mr. Froze try freeze Batman but hit Killer Croc.

"Dumb ass!" Batman say as batrang Mr Froze which knock Mr Froze out "NOW DEADSHOOT IT TIME FOR YOUR DEFEET!" "GO AHEAD ARREST ME BATMAN IT TO LATE TO STOP YOUR COMING DOOM!" Deadshoot say "BANE IS COME!"

"WHO IS BANE?" Batman damand. "BANE IS END OF BATMAN!" Deadshoot say.


	2. Chapter 2

Joker has take plane and fly to prison. "How we find Bane?" Joker Goon ask before toss out of plane. "No question! You distract!" Joker say. They land at prison and are surround by guards. "HA! YOU ARREST YOURSELF JOKER!" guard say. "That what you think!" Joker say.

Joker press button and plane turn giant robot. Guards piss selves and run way. Joker laughs. Robot punch through prison walls and all in villains in prison get way. Bane go to plane and get in. "Why you help me?" Bane ask. "We need you to kill Batman" Haley Quin say.

"That easy! FIRST I KILL YOU ALL!" Bane yell. "THIS NOT FUNNY!" Joker say as Bane puts fist through Joker face. Haley try to get way but Trog gun her down. Joker goons are send in propelers. "ONLY I FIGHT BATMAN NOW!" Bane say "I ULTIMATE FOE!"

Bane starts plane and fly to Gotham. "I find Batman and I BREAK HIM!" he say "THEN GOTHAM BREAK!" He not notice Batplane that fly to prison.

Batman get to prison but it to late. All criminal have escape. "CRIMINAL CANT RUN FORVEER!" Batman say "I STOP THEM!" Batman look for clue in prison but prison empty. "WHERE BANE?" he ask self "Deadshoot say Bane end me! Must stop Bane fast!"

Sudden Ratcatcher attack. "MY RATS EAT BATS ALIVE!" Ratcatcher say. He send Rats at Batman but Batman steps on them. "BATMAN IS CHEAT!" say Ratcatcher. "I NOT CARE!" Batman say as punch Ratcatcher out.

In Gotham Bane head to Arkham Assylum. "The villains in building not survive!" Bane order "I must be only villain!" Bane order drone attack on Arkham. "Why you do this?" ask Riddle "We same side!" "You only want money! I WANT GOTHAM DESTORY!" said Bane. The drone blows up Arkham.

Batman see this in Batplane. "MOTHER FUCKER!" he say "HE KILL ALL VILLAIN!" Batplane start shoot at Bane and kill Trog. "OUT OF PLANE AND FIGHT ME!" Bane yell. "I NOT STUPID!" Batman say. Batman continue to shoot at Bane.

"I FORCE YOU TO GET DOWN!" Bane say. Bane take out launcher of rocket and fire rocket to Batplane. Batplane get hit and fall. "MY PLANE!" Batman yell in rage. "I BREAK EVERYTHING THAT YOURS!" Bane say. Batman try hard but is not get out of plane. "SEATBELT STUCK! NOT WORK!" he say.

"THIS IS END OF BATMAN!" Bane say.


End file.
